It has long been desired to create a broad range of personal care compositions tailored to the specific needs of consumers. For example, personal care compositions include anti-aging lotions, after-shave balms, hair styling products, mascaras, and the like. However, problems exist with developing “universal” compositions that can be tailored for particular products. Materials suitable for one composition may be unsuitable for another composition. This is particularly prevalent when attempting to structure personal care compositions. Structurants are typically selected based upon the particular phase being structured. Structurant selection may be limited if the composition includes reactive materials such as anionic species that can complex with cationic structurants. Structurant selection may be further limited given the pH of the personal care composition. Low or high pH can limit the efficacy of many structurants. Furthermore, skin feel is an important characteristic for personal care compositions. A sufficient amount of structurant is needed to achieve a consumer desirable and aesthetically pleasing viscosity. At efficacious levels, many structurants can result in an undesirable greasy or tacky skin feel. As a result, a challenge exits to find structurants compatible with a broad range of potential personal care compositions while providing consumer acceptable aesthetics.